


fuse boxes in pantries are horribly great ideas

by etotheswan



Series: swan queen week submissions [4]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Swan Queen Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 07:09:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1770178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etotheswan/pseuds/etotheswan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>whiskey and a skirt and no lights</p>
            </blockquote>





	fuse boxes in pantries are horribly great ideas

**Author's Note:**

> day 4 - 6.11.2014 - accidental stimulation

**fuse boxes in pantries are horribly great ideas**

“Bounce with me, awwww yeah, bounce with meeeeee!” Emma grabbed the neck of the bottle of beer she was drinking and danced around the living room of her apartment, her music at an unholy volume. As she spun, the black striped maxi-skirt she was wearing flared out and her too tight black tank top was quickly wicking away her perspiration. Truth be told, it had been weeks since she had the apartment to herself. And she was enjoying the shit out of it.

Dealing with Henry, dealing with her pirate, and dealing with her parents _and_ a new baby was definitely not how she loved spending every single waking moment.

So, now?

Everyone was gone. _Finally._

Her parents were at their apartment; the baby was obviously with them.

Killian? Well, she was pretty sure he was off the coast of Maine… y’know… _somewhere_? Ruby had asked earlier when she was getting her take-out burger and fries and honestly, she really wasn’t sure. She was just thrilled that he had a job now and could leave her the fuck alone for a few hours. Apparently this new fishing gig he got was a lot more lucrative than pillaging.

And Henry. Oh, man. Henry was on his first date and he was staying with Regina afterwards.

So, now?

Now was the time to dance. And _drink_.

“Oh, beer. Sweet nectar of the Gods,” Emma shouted over her own music. She downed the rest of her beer and then danced her way over to refrigerator, opening it, grabbing another beer, and closing the door smoothly with her foot.

There was absolutely nothing that could ruin this wonderful night.

At least that’s what Emma thought, until she blew the fuse.

“Fucking _fuck_ ,” she shouted at the top of her lungs. “This old ass apartment and its goddamn stupid ass electrical outlets. I swear to the heavens above…” She spun around, looking for the flashlight she had out earlier when the same thing happened while she was blow drying her hair while the iron heated up. “Ah ha!”

With flashlight in hand, she swirled around and started off towards the pantry where the fuse box was located. She looked out the window on the way and noticed that most of the town was dark. “Shit,” she sighed, slipping her phone out of her back pocket and quickly calling Henry. When he picked up, she said, “Hey, are you and Grace alright?”

“Yeah, ma, we’re good. We’re at the drive-in outside of town.”

“The electricity’s on over there?”

“Yeah, why?”

“Well, the whole town is dark over.” Emma smiled, “Are you lying to me? Are you really at the movies?”

“Mrs. Swan, I swear we’re at the movies!” Grace shouted in the background. “Alice and Rufio are with us!”

“Hiiii Mrs. Swan!” Alice and Rufio sang in the background.

“Henry, tell them to call me Emma, geez.”

Henry started to chuckle and then said, “Okay, ma. I will. Gotta go. It’s the best part of The Shining right now!”

“Oh, man, yes, go!  Please be careful,” Emma said before saying goodbye and hanging up. She tossed her phone on the couch and then turned to walk over towards the pantry, still carrying the flashlight and beer. “Just in case, I’m gonna check this out.” She opened the pantry door and took the four steps into the pantry, shuddering as she went. “I hate this fucking closed in space,” she hissed, holding the flashlight steady. All of a sudden, she heard the door close behind her. “Oh, for fuck’s sake,” she mumbled, shining the light towards the door.  She quickly checked the fuse box and of course saw that it was fine. She walked towards the door and tried to turn the handle.

It was locked.

She jiggled it.

Still locked.

She jiggled it again.

“What the fuck?!” she shouted before she pressed her shoulder into the door and then banged into it. Solid as a rock. Great. She reached for her phone in her back pocket. “SHIT!” she shouted as she remembered throwing her phone on the couch. “Of course. Oh, my god, of course…”

She took two steps into the pantry, then spun around and leapt at the door, hoping that her brute strength would get her through it.  Her shoulder slammed into the door, her beer sloshed out of the bottle, and the flashlight hit the floor with a thud. “I can’t even believe this.” She shook her head, her buzz had faded slightly, so she took the beer and downed the entire bottle. “Ahh, that’s a little better,” she sang to a tune that meant nothing and then started laughing. “I can’t… I just… What the hell…” She walked into the dark space and slid down the wall to the floor, laughing the entire way down. “At least there are snacks in here.” She reached up and grabbed a bag of potato chips and ripped into it, happily munching away.  She flashed the light around the walls and shelves. Her light landed on a bottle of whiskey. “Sweet Jesus, thank you!” She popped up onto her knees and grabbed the bottle, quickly taking the lid off. “If I’m gonna be trapped in here, I’m gonna have some fucking fun.” She downed two quick gulps and then shoved a handful of chips into her mouth. “Ahh, that’s better.”

* * *

 

“Emma?”

Emma’s ears perked up when she heard her name. “I’m in here!” she shouted. “Is that Ruby?”

“No,” the voice said.

Shit. She knew that voice.

The door knob jiggled and then it swung open. “Regina?” Emma asked sheepishly.

“Yes, Miss Swan.” Regina had her hand on her hip and a look of pure disgust displayed on her face, but thankfully the lack of lights hid it all. “Can you get up or are you too drunk?”

“How do you know that I’m drunk?” Emma asked, her words very slow.

“Good guess,” Regina replied, taking the couple of steps into the pantry to help Emma up. Just as she reached down and started pulling Emma up, they both heard the door click shut again.

“SHIT!” Emma exclaimed when she was upright. She put her hands in her hair and pulled. “Please tell me it’s not locked again.”

Regina placed her hand on the door and then smiled. “It is. But I’ll just,” she waved her hand at the door and tried to unlock it with magic.

Nothing happened.

“Regina, come on. Get us out of here.”

She waved her hand again and still… Nothing happened.

“I am trying, Miss Swan.” She waved her hand again. “What the hell did you do to this door?”

“I didn’t do anything!”

“Did you try to unlock it with _your_ magic?”

“Yes! Do you think I’m stupid!”

“A case could be made for that!” Regina shouted.

“That is _not_ funny, dammit!”

“Well! Clearly you did something to it.”

“NO!”

“Then why is my magic not working?”

“Because I don’t know!”

“Did you do something when you were practicing your magic that last couple of days?” Regina asked, spinning around glaring at Emma in the dark room. Or at least where she thought Emma’s face was. The flashlight had long ago ran out of batteries.

“No! Why do you think I did something?”

Regina was getting more and more irritated. “Because I can’t even form a proper fireball in here! You must have done something!”

“Goddammit, Regina, I didn’t do a fucking thing. So, stop blaming me!” Emma shouted so loud that Regina’s hands shot up to her ears.

“Please stop shouting,” Regina pleaded. “I’m sorry that I blamed you.”

“Whoa,” Emma said as she fell against the wall and slid to the floor. “Was that an apology?”

Regina placed her hands on her hips and rolled her eyes. “I wish the lights were on so you could see my disgust at your attempt at humor.”

“Oh, I can see it,” Emma muttered. “I happen to have your _disgust_ face memorized.”

A chuckle escaped from Regina’s throat as she leaned against the wall and slid down to the floor next to Emma. “I’m sure you do, Miss Swan.”

“Here,” Emma said as she passed over the bottle. “Makes it a little more bearable.”

“Not a fan of small spaces?”

“No,” Emma sighed. “My last foster brother that I had before I went to the group home used to lock me in the closet.”

Regina froze with the bottle pressed to her lips. She brought it down and looked towards the sound of Emma’s voice. “Are you serious?”

Emma nodded before remembering that Regina couldn’t see her. “Yeah,” she whispered. “So, anyway. Drink up. Makes it more bearable. And here,” she passed the chips over to the brunette. “Dinner.”

“And here I thought we’d never have dinner together.”

“I know how to wine and dine, don’t I?” Emma asked with a laugh. “It’s one of my strong suits.”

“There are more?” Regina asked before taking a long swig of the whiskey. It burned her throat and it was horrible without rocks and in a rocks glass, but it wasn’t the worst thing in the world. It wasn’t _rum_.

“Well, well, well. I’m glad to see you brought your alter ego _Bitchgina_ with you.”  Emma felt Regina’s smack on her leg and started to laugh. “That was kinda funny. You gotta admit that.”

Regina felt herself smiling before she said, “Whatever,” and took another long drink of the whiskey. “Are those just regular potato chips or are they those horrid salt and vinegar things you seem to have our son hooked on?”

“They’re regular, sadly.” Emma turned her face to stare at where Regina’s voice was coming from. “Henry said you eat those chips, so don’t even act like you don’t.”

Regina gasped and then covered her heart in mock shock. “I have _never_.”

“Sure,” Emma responded. She reached for the bottle and brushed against Regina’s arm. “Sorry.”

“It’s okay,” Regina murmured. “You don’t have to apologize for brushing against me. You realize that, correct?”

“Uhhh,” Emma started, her voice catching in her throat. “Yeah, I know, but I just, yeah, like, okay, whatever.”

Regina rolled her eyes and handed over the bottle finally and then found herself smiling. “Emma and Regina, locked in a closet. Who would have thought that this would happen and we wouldn’t kill each other.”

“Don’t count your chickens before they hatch.”

“Oh, come on,” Regina prodded. “Whiskey.”

“Coming at’cha,” Emma said, passing the bottle.

Regina drank and then passed it back. “We hate each other. Everyone knows it.”

“I don’t hate you, Regina,” Emma replied, looking over towards Regina’s voice. “I have never hated you.”

“Well, you act like you hate me.”

“Ditto.”  Emma got up onto her knees and reached out to feel around the shelves. “There’s a box of cookies somewhere. I have to find them. I need them right now.”

Regina started to laugh. “You really are loaded, aren’t you?”

“Yes,” Emma responded, laughter bubbling up. “I really am.” She scooted over a couple inches and started to reach behind her, up, up, and then down and then she was brushing into Regina again, across her chest. And those were boobs… Regina’s boobs. And oh, shit. “Gahhh, sorry,” she said, yanking her hand away. She reached up again, finding a box and shaking it. “Sounds like Rice-A-Roni. Right?” She felt a hand reach out and grab onto hers and take the box.

Regina shook the box from her seated position. “Yes, not cookies.” She handed it back and as Emma reached for it, she lost her balance and tumbled into Regina, her hands brushing against her chest again. Laughter shot out of Emma’s mouth and Regina started chuckling, as well. “You lush,” she said through her laughter as she helped Emma up.

As Emma tried to straighten up, her head knocked into Regina’s. “Oh, _fuck_ ,” she hissed, her hand going up to immediately start rubbing the spot. “Are you okay?” she asked, looking forward, not really knowing where she was looking.

“I’m okay,” Regina whispered, knowing that Emma’s face was only centimeters from her own face by the sound of her voice and the feel of her breath against her cheek. “Are you?”

Emma felt the warmth of Regina’s breath, sighed, and then whispered, “I’m good.”  She leaned in, smelling the whiskey and apples and spice before she brushed her lips against the brunette’s. “I’m sorry,” Emma murmured against Regina’s lips.

“Stop apologizing for touching me, Emma,” Regina whispered while she reached up with her hands and found the blonde’s face. She pushed her fingers gently back into Emma’s hair, before pulling her in to place her lips directly on Emma’s, who moaned so low and so seductively at the touch.

Emma parted her lips and welcomed Regina’s tongue, felt it slide against her teeth, over her own tongue and then felt Regina’s hands on her shoulders and then she was being pushed away. “What’s… oh, my god, I am… Holy shit, that was uncalled for. I am so sorry.”

Regina took a deep breath and said, “I… I can’t… This is… _Gods_ , that felt so good.”

Emma’s eyes went wide. “What?” she asked, her mouth hanging open. She felt Regina move and then the brunette’s lips were on Emma’s again and this time, Regina was most definitely in charge.

Regina pulled Emma down, delighted in the feel of the blonde as she positioned herself and straddled Regina’s legs. “Are you wearing a skirt?” Regina said into the kiss as her hands found Emma’s bare legs.

“Yeah. Why?”

“Just asking,” Regina answered, her hands sliding up and up toned thighs. “Is this okay?”

Emma let out a chuckle as she reached down and grabbed onto the hem of the shirt Regina was wearing and pulled and pulled until the shirt was stripped off of her. “For fuck’s sake, yes. It’s amazing.”

“Good,” Regina said, immediately going back to sliding her hands under Emma’s skirt and tasting the whiskey on her breath. Her fingers found the edge of the blonde’s panties and ran a finger along the silky material. “You’re a little wet,” Regina whispered, her fingers pressing against the material. She felt Emma’s hands as they unsnapped her bra and then discarded it after sliding the straps down her arms.

“I’m _sorry_ , Your Majesty,” Emma whispered before finding Regina’s nipples and lightly pinching each one in unison. She was rewarded with a deep moan and then fingers slipping underneath the material of her panties. She cupped the brunette’s breasts, tweaking each nipple as they kissed, until she felt a finger slip inside of her. “Fuck,” Emma breathed against Regina’s mouth. And then another finger. “Oh, my God.”

“Is that okay, _Princess_?” Regina asked, her voice so husky and turned on. If Emma was going to pull out the formalities, so was she. Emma nodded her head as she started to grind into Regina’s hand, her fingers so deep inside Emma that she could barely move. Emma bounced lightly once, then twice, and then Regina felt the blonde’s hands reach down and remove her own tank top. Regina moved her free hand up to feel that Emma was, of course, braless, and it was ridiculous and Regina was pretty sure that after this buzz wore off it wasn’t going to be a pretty hangover with all of these realizations and revelations and mind-blowing sex. She didn’t care, though as she leaned forward and pulled one of Emma’s nipples into her mouth and bit down lightly. She heard Emma’s sharp intake of breath and she moved her fingers, slipped them out to find Emma’s clit. When her fingers brushed against it, Emma gasped, then chuckled, bent her head down and grabbed onto Regina’s earlobe.

“Fuck, Regina,” Emma whispered directly into the brunette’s ear. “Are we going to regret this?” she asked, softly, biting down on the earlobe.

“I won’t,” Regina whispered against Emma’s chest. She started to massage Emma, lightly, in circles, increasing in intensity and just as Emma tensed up, she moved her fingers and slid them back inside Emma, her other hand moved down, her thumb taking control of the massaging.

“I have wanted this for so long,” Emma whispered. “I _hate_ how much I love you.”

“I hate how much I love you, too, Emma,” Regina echoed, her voice still husky. “Come for me,” she whispered, looking up to see Emma’s face. She watched as the blonde’s teeth clamp down on her bottom lip and then she leans her head back and fuck, Regina can barely contain herself. And that’s when Regina feels Emma tense around her fingers, her legs tense, her hands are in Regina’s hair and the moan that comes out of her mouth…

“Fucking hell, Regina,” Emma says, riding out her orgasm on Regina’s fingers. When she finally subsides, she bends her head forward and immediately latches onto Regina’s lips. “What the hell _was_ that?”

“Whiskey. And years of wanting it.” Regina slides her fingers out of Emma, receives a shuddered deep breath in response and then smiles. “And this skirt.”

Emma feels herself blushing, but she reaches down and unbuttons Regina’s pants. “Your turn…”

 


End file.
